ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen 10 Returns
Gwen 10 returns! When Eon uses a time ray to bring Gwen 10 to the main dimension, Project Famigilia interferes and now both dimensions are in trouble. Can Ben and Gwen 10 stop Gwen 10's dimension from being destroyed by eon's time ray? Plot The scene starts out with a large-fiery lizard-like humanoid fighting Rook, Kevin, and Gwen. An evolved Ultimatrix symbol appears on the creature. Creature: Come on guys! This is too easy! Kevin: QUIET Tennyson! Kevin absorbs some metal and punches the alien. Creature: Man, Ultimate Heatblast rocks! Ultimate Heaatblast shoots a bea of fire at Rook and Gwen, easily knocking them out. Ultimate Heatblast: Just you and me Kev! Kevin: I ain't going to lose to you. Ultimate Heatblast breathes a fire ball from his mouth and it hit Kevin, turning him back to his normal form. Ultimate Heatblast: Hah! Kevin: Hey! Ultimate Heatblast charges at Kevin and knocks Kevin to the ground. Ultimate Heatblast: Looks like I win? A portal opens up and Eon and a female Chronian are shown fighting. Ultimate Heatblast: EON! ---- THEME SONG ---- Eon then notices Ultimate Heatblast. Eon: Ben? Ultimate Heatblast throws a fire ball, accidentally hitting the female Chronian by mistake. Eon: Missed! Ultimate Heatblast then draws out a whip made of fire from his stomach and whips Eon, entangling him in the whip. Eon: Hey! Eon grabs the whip and throws it, with Ultimate Heatblast going with it, still holding on. Eon: See you later Ben! Ultimate Heatblast lets go of the whip and charges at Eon, knocking him back into his portal. Ultimate Heatblast transforms back into Ben and walks over to the Chronian. Ben: Who are you? Chronian: Ben!? Ben looks at the Chronian and notices a light blue Omnitrix. Ben: Gwen 10? The Chronian reverts, revealing to be an alternate version of Gwen. Gwen 100: Gwen 100 actually. I am the future version of Gwen 10. Ben: But you are only 17. Last time I saw you, you were 10. Gwen 100: I never took of the Omnitrix, like you did. Come on, we have to stop Eon. Kevin walks over to them. Kevin: Eon can wait. So how did you meet Gwen 10, Ben? Gwen 100: Gwen 100!! Ben: So, I guess you have over 100 aliens? Gwen 100: Of course, I'm awaiting my 977 alien transformation. Kevin: So, will you be Gwen 1,000 someday? Then 10,000, then 100,000, then 1,000,000, then- Gwen 100: I'm thinking of stopping after 1,000,000. Ben: That sure is a lot of aliens. Rook and Gwen wake up. Gwen: Uh, Ben, is that me? Ben: It's Gwen 100, she's the one who found the Omnitrix in her dimension. Gwen 100: And Ben was trained under Bezel. Ben: I was? Gwen 100: Yes, instead of me being an Anodite-Human hybrid, you are. Also, Charmcaster is on our side instead of your enemy Kevin. Kevin: Is that why you attacked me? Gwen 100: Yeah, sorry about that. Kevin: It's okay. Ben: Should we find Eon now? The scene shows Eon with a machine. Ben and Gwen 100 blast through a wall. Ben transforms into Frankenstrike and Gwen 100 transforms into Ditto. Frankenstrike: EON! What are you doing? Eon: Tennyson! My plan is to destroy both of you, and your dimensions. A portal opens with Project Famigilia walking out of it. Frankenstrike: Not you again! Frankenstike uses his electricity and attempts to shock Project Famigilia, but fails. Famigilia: Missed! Frankenstrike charges at Famigilia and attempts to punch him, but his arm is grabbed by Famigilia at the last second and is thrown into a wall. Frankenstrike: Well that didn't work. Multiple Ditto clones shield Frankenstrike as he hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Nanomech. Nanomech: Nanomech! Nanomech shrinks so small no one can see him. He then flies to Project Famigilia and hacks his suit. Nanomech: Ha! Nanomech flies away and transforms back into Ben. Famigilia: Error, error! Famigilia than goes crazy and accidentally hits the machine teleporting away. Machine: Destroying Dimension of Gwen 100. A laser shoots out of the machine and then stops. Machine: Dimension destroyed, self destructing machine in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, The machine then blows up. Gwen 100: Oh no, how will I get home? Eon: Looks like my job is done. Eon teleports away. Ben: Coward. ---- The scene shows Eon meeting with Infern. Infern: Eon! You've failed me! Eon: How, I destroyed Gwen 100's dimension? Infern: You were suppose to destroy both Tennysons! Eon: Please give me- Infern: No more chances, now you will be destroyed, the deal's off, unless you can kill the Tennyson's as well. Infern lights a fire ball just as two figures show up. Voice 1: Let him go, Infern! Infern: Ben Tennyson!? The two figures walk forward, revealing to be Gwen 100 and Ben Prime. Ben: That's right! Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming him into Rath. Gwen 100 follows, transforming into her Petrosapien form. Rath: Rath!!! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' INFERN!!! Rath will destroy you! Rath harges at Infern and attempts to punch him but Infern dodges. Rath: Rath don't like losing! Petrosapien Gwen then attacks Eon, but Eon keeps dodging through alien portals. Petrosapien Gwen: If that's how you're going to fight then- Diamondhead hits her Omnitrix, transforming into a Chronian. Chronian Gwen: Chronian Form! Rath: SERIOUSLY ALTERNATE COUSIN OF MINE WHO PREFERS TO BE CALLED GWEN 100 INSTEAD OF GWEN 10 NOW SINCE SHE HAS OVER 100, PRESCISLY "977" ALIENS, WHY DON'T YOU NAME YOUR ALIENS??!!!!! Chronian Gwen: Why do you name yours? Rath? Why that? Rath then stops fighting. Rath: BECAUSE RATH IS AN AWESOME NAME! Rath hits his Ultimatrix, transforming into Ultimate Rath. Ultimate Rath: ULTIMATE RATH!! Ultimate Rath then charges again at Infern and punches him, sending him flying into Eon. Infern: EON! Infern attempts to throw a fire ball at Eon but Ultimate Rath dodges it, and jumps at Eon, furiously scratching him. Ultimate Rath: LEMME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS EON. ONE, RATH IS MAD! TWO, YOU WILL BE BEATEN BY RATH, FIVE, RATH IS MAD!!!! Ultimate Rath swings Eon around in circles, and then lets go, sending him flying towards the sun. Infern: Take this! He chucks a seed at Chronian Gwen, causing her eyes to go red. Infern: Chronian Pheromone, modified to give me full control over the form, and lasts until the gas is forcibly taken out, even if the victim isn't a Chronian. Gwen 100 transforms into her Polar Manzardill form, and tries to freeze Ultimate Rath, but to no avail. Ultimate Rath: RATH IS SO COOL THAT NOTHING CAN MAKE HIM COOLER, EVEN ICE! Ultimate Rath starts pummelling Gwen 100, but stops when he realises that it isn't working. Ultimate Rath: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE FERRY-GNOME INFERN? Voice: The gas has to be drawn out. Everyone turns around to see Eon, scarred but standing. Eon: (turns to Infern) You were never going to give me my own universe, were you? Infern: Only if you couldn't kill the Tennysons. Our deal's still- Eon: I've seen this kind of treachery before, with Vilgax. (holds up his gauntlet) I'm not falling for it again. Infern: Eon wait- Infern is engulfed in a purple blast, leaving only a small vine left. Eon turns back to the team. Eon: And as for- Eon is interrupted by Ultimate Rath punching him in the head, knocking him out. Ultimate Rath: LEMME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS EON, EIGHT, RATH WAS BORED OF YOUR TALKING. FIVE, BE MORE INTERESTING NEXT TIME! Gwen 100 transforms back. Gwen 100: You do know that eight comes after five. Ultimate Rath: EIGHT COMES AFTER WHATEVER RATH SAYS IT COMES AFTER! He transforms back. Ben: Now what? Gwen 100: I was hoping that you could provide shelter for the lost people of our dimension. Only Ben and a Charmcaster survived though. Ben turns into Clockwork. Kevin: No way, I am not dealing with- Ben and Charmcaster teleport in. Kevin: On second thoughts, there's an old barn that nobody uses, so... Gwen elbows Kevin. Kevin: What? I was giving them a house! The screen fades to black. ---- THE END The screen opens to the weed that is the remains of Infern, it starts to grow, into a humanoid shape. Infern chuckles. Characters Heroes *Gwen 100 (First Reappearance) *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook Villains *Eon *Project Famigilia (Cameo) *Infern (killed; reformed) Aliens Used By Ben *Ultimate Heatblast (First Appearance) *Frankenstike *Nanomech (First Reappearance) *Rath **Ultimate Rath (First Appearance) By Gwen 100 *Petrosapien *Chronian *Polar Manzardill Trivia *Eon and Infern's deal is the same one shown in Universes United. Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101